


Time Will Tell

by HappyVirus707



Category: ASTRO - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Binhyuk - Freeform, Dark, Kinda mystery?, M/M, Minhyuk’s a confused boi, Murder, Pentagrams, Smut, attempt at making sensual tension, bin being really possessive, eunwoo is a demon, huehue, jinwoo is the grim reaper, like yall the smut will probably drive u nuts, lots of blood, sanha is an angel, there needs to be more fanfics of binhyuk or else, youll find about who mj is when you read this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-01-12 23:41:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18457019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyVirus707/pseuds/HappyVirus707
Summary: Bin never thought he’d commit a major sin like kidnapping another human and killing him. Sure, he might lie sometimes or call sick to work when he was just lazy butmurder. Gee, what an evil act. He didn’t feel good killing someone, especially someone young like Myungjun, but he had to if he wanted Minhyuk back. Anything for the love of his life.Minhyuk’s been confused about everything. He can’t seem to remember what happened last and Bin won’t tell him anything. It’s up to him to find out.AKAMinhyuk died and Bin will not hesitate to get some blood on his hands to get him back.





	1. Lie

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO! It’s nice to meet you, I hope you will enjoy this first chapter. This will be a short story, maybe 5/6 chapters! I love BinHyuk so much but there isn’t much fanfics so I decided...why not just make one myself? I’m quite good at writing (somewhat good) so I hope y’all don’t cringe too much at my spelling errors/plot fails. ALSO, I’ve also finished chapters 2 and 3 so I’ll post them soon. 
> 
> Enjoy. 
> 
> P.S. KEEP IN MIND THAT THE CHARACTERS WILL LOOK LIKE IN THE ALL NIGHT ERA. 💓💓

Bin never thought he’d commit a major sin like kidnapping another human and killing him. Sure, he might lie sometimes or call sick to work when he was just lazy but murder. Gee, what an evil act. He didn’t feel good killing someone, especially someone young like Myungjun, but he had to if he wanted Minhyuk back. Let him explain a little. 

Bin had been raised in a cult. He was taught black magic and rituals right when he learned how to speak. As he grew up, he started to hate his family. They were so strict and his uncle would drink blood because he says that he’ll go to hell if he did. God, were they creepy. When he turned eighteen, his parents didn’t want him to go to college. His father wanted him to get married and then have a kid straightaway. His mother desperately wanted a grandson for a sacrifice. Right when Bin heard that, he ran and didn’t stop.

He had went to a friend’s house and their family helped him by giving him a job at their restaurant. He didn’t have enough money to move out so he worked his ass off just to be able to buy a cheap apartment in the darkest part of the city. Bin heard that his parents were looking for him so he had to be undercover 24/7. When he finally earned enough for rent, his friend drove him to that far away city. 

Bin found a job at a mall. He was a waiter at the coffee shop - Kimmie’s Kafe - under the escalators. It wasn’t too bad working there since it was always lively but calming. It felt like his home and the other workers were nice. There is where he met the love of his life. 

Minhyuk had walked in at 10:00 AM, sweaty and obviously a mess. Bin had guessed that the stranger was late by the way his pants had been backwards and his brown hair was a bird’s nest. “Good morning, what would you like today?” Bin asked.

“I’d like an americano, please.” The stranger says as his hands are trying to flatten his hair down. 

“Name?” 

“Rocky.” He replies. Bin looked confused and held the pen above the cup. The guy noticed his look and sheepishly laughs, “R-O-C-K-Y. It isn’t my real name but I thought that it would be faster to write, guess not.” 

“Ah, I see.” Bin smiles and writes down ‘Rocky’. “I’ll bring it to you when I’m finished.” The stranger says a quick thanks and sits down in the back of the room. He pulls his laptop out and seems to be trying to finish a late assignment. There was an older couple in front of his table but Bin couldn’t hear their soft whispers over the typing of the keys and coffee machine. 

When Bin finishes, he adds cream on the top to look like a clock. He brings it to the stranger. Rocky gave him $100 dollars which made his eyes bulge out in shock. “Sir, the coffee was $6…” 

Rocky looked up at him with tired, soft eyes and a faint smile. “I love the clock you did.” He says. “It’s true, I really do need to be on time more often.”

Damn, is this kid really that rich?! He looked younger than Bin, no way was he already a millionaire! “I can’t accept this. You’re too generous—“ 

“Oh don’t worry,” Rocky got up and pulled up his backwards skinny jeans. “Between you and me...my friend won the lottery. So enjoy the money.” He politely bows a goodbye and leaves in a rush again. 

Bin couldn’t believe it. He could afford air conditioning for the summer now! What an amazing guy.

Turns out that Rocky - real name’s Minhyuk - was Bin’s soulmate. Bin and him got well together every time Minhyuk would come to the coffee shop. One time, after a week of knowing each other, Minhyuk had come in right after his break so they sat together and chatted for a long time. Bin was honestly disappointed that he had to get back to work although he’s very thankful for a way to make money. 

He finally got the courage to ask Minhyuk out after that day. “Wanna take me to get some coffee?” Minhyuk teased but very happily said yes. 

Ever since then, they’d been inseparable. The couple were now 25 and living together. Bin had been promoted to manager and got better pay while Minhyuk had graduated culinary school three years before so he’d gotten a licensed restaurant that’s quite popular in their small town. 

Bin loved Minhyuk with his soul. His lover’s voice was symphonies, his laugh was his rhythm. And he’s so beautiful as if he was sculpted by a god’s hand. Bin treasures him as if he costed a billion bucks but honestly, he is way more than that. So when Minhyuk died, Bin knew that he had to get him back. Any. Way. Possible. 

-

The area around Minhyuk is so grey that he almost forgot what color looked like. It seemed like an endless room he was in with a trail of darker grey feathers on the ground. He was confused and looked around the area but there was a fog and he couldn’t see far. Where is this? 

He reaches his hand out in front of him but he notices that his hand isn’t the light tan color it used to be. It was a bland grey. His eyes look down to the feathers under his feet and he crouches down to pick one up. It didn’t feel soft— it didn’t feel like anything actually. It was as if he held air between his index and thumb. He could obviously see that it’s there but…

He drops the feather, even more confused. He can’t seem to remember anything that happened in the last twenty four hours. He strains to recall why he was here or when he arrived but he’s drawing blanks. He hopes that it’s possibly a dream and Bin is actually cuddling him. There’s a voice in the back of his head saying, “This is reality.” 

With slow, cautious steps, Minhyuk began following the trail. He couldn’t understand why he was but it was instinct. Curiosity kills the cat so perhaps he should go back? His feet don’t stop walking and his eyes are looking forward. As he continues, he notices that it seemed to be getting lighter. The sky had been mixed with white as if there was just a rain storm and the sun was shining through the clouds. There’s not a light source he can see but it’s just...getting brighter…

Minhyuk felt like he was almost there - wherever ‘there’ is - and he feels like running. Before he could, there was a hand gripping tightly onto his shoulder. It doesn’t hurt but he does feel it. When he turns around, there’s a beautiful burst of color. It isn’t just grey and white, there’s so much more. Bin’s breathing hard and seems to be worn out.

Minhyuk can’t believe what he’s seeing. Bin’s dyed pink hair glistened with sweat. His pale skin seemed so soft but tense. There was blood all over him - his clothes, hair, face - and Minhyuk felt a warm liquid on his shoulder. Bin’s hands were cut and bleeding. 

“I finally found you.” Bin whispers with tears in his eyes. He pulls the shorter male close to him and wraps his arms around his thin waist. Minhyuk wastes no time hugging him back as tight as he could. 

“What’s happening?” He asked to his injured lover, “Is this an apocalypse? Why are you so hurt?” 

“Shh…” Bin kisses Minhyuk’s forehead and he can feel the smile on his lips. “All that matters is that I found you and I’m taking you home.” There’s a certain warmth coming from Bin that he just can’t resist. It’s always been there ever since they first met. 

When the taller male holds out his hand for him to hold, he doesn’t hesitate. Minhyuk took it in his own and then realized that it was the hand with the large cut. He wanted to pull away so it wouldn’t hurt his lover but Bin simply held onto his hand tighter, refusing to let him go.

They started going back to where Minhyuk had originally been but now that he’s seen the light on the other side, it bothers him. There’s an uncomfortable feeling with the dark fog and completely grey sky. Bin is the only thing that stands out in this bland world which makes him even more beautiful. 

“Dongmin!” Bin suddenly yells. Who in the world was—

“You called?” 

Minhyuk screams. There was a good looking man (?) standing in front of them, his hand rests on his hip, and he had poofed out of thin air! He had a sculpted face with black hair and startling red eyes that shined. There’s an annoyed frown on his face but that doesn’t take away the handsome aspect. He had two red horns sticking out from his head and a long, skinny tail that looked like leather. 

“Jeez, I’m not that scary looking, am I?” The stranger, apparently named Dongmin, teased. “I’m just your average ol’ demon.” 

Okay, things just keep getting stranger. Minhyuk looks at Bin, then to Dongmin with wide eyes. 

“Shut up and open the portal.” Bin says. “You said you would’ve already had it open when we walked back here.”

The demon feigned pain and held his chest. “I just wanted to meet the person you’re so obsessed with.” He pouted, “You’re such a jerk.” 

The male rolled his eyes. “Please open it.” 

Dongmin huffs and looks over to Minhyuk. “Can’t believe you’re with a man like this.” He says to him before waving his hand. Behind him, a circle appears and through it, he could see his living room. It was strange...as if he was looking through a window. 

Bin pulls him softly to the opening, not looking back as he gets closer. 

“No thank you?” The demon asks before the two pass through. 

When Minhyuk feels the wood floor under his bare feet, he recognizes it as home. He and his lover have lived here for 6 years so he’s very familiar with it. He totally ignores the fact that some kind of supernatural being had zapped in front of him not that long ago and runs to the restroom. He opens the cabinet above the sink, notices a very strong, gross smell, and then grabs the first aid kit before going back to Bin. 

His lover was looking exhausted with paler skin than normal as he lays on the couch. His breathing was soft and barely audible. Minhyuk sat in front of him and gently grabbed his bleeding hand. It looked as if someone sliced it with a knife. 

“What happened…?” Minhyuk asks and puts some rubbing alcohol on a cloth. He tells Bin that it’s gonna sting before he puts it on the cut to disinfect it. 

Bin just weakly laughs and stares at him. “I did everything I could to get you back.” He says as if it’s the most simple thing in the world, “I’m so happy I could see your cute little nose and lovely lips again.” Bin makes a kissy face and some smooching noises. 

Minhyuk frowns. “Quit being so sappy, you fart. And actually answer my question.” The shorter male replies and tries to seem annoyed but he wasn’t. He was actually glad that Bin had taken him out of that place where color seemed to be a distant dream. There is a part of his heart that’s telling him that there’s something wrong. 

“For now...just don’t worry about it.” Bin winces a little when the younger male begins to bandage him up. He lets out a sigh of relief when he’s finished. “Thanks.” 

Minhyuk shuts the first aid kit and looks at Bin. There was so much he wanted to ask. Why wouldn’t he answer his questions? Perhaps there’s something that he’s missing but he just can’t figure it out. 

“C’mere.” Bin pats to the space besides him on the couch. “Lay with me.” 

Minhyuk doesn’t forget about the blood on his lover. He uses his white sleeve to try and rub away the stains on his face but the blood is already dry. Bin grabs his arm and pulls him down to lay on the couch with him. There’s a cheshire grin on his face which makes Minhyuk smile too because Bin was so beautiful. The younger male pecked his lover’s lips and cuddled into his chest. The smell of iron is strong and he attempts to ignore it. 

“Will you ever tell me what happened?” Minhyuk asks. “I can’t remember some things…”

Bin hugged him tighter and played with the tips of his brown hair. “I can’t explain it right now. I will tell you, though, so don’t worry too much.” 

How could he not? Minhyuk’s a bit frustrated that he wouldn’t tell him anything. They usually wouldn’t keep secrets from each other but maybe this one is a huge one. A really, really, REALLY huge one. Minhyuk trusts Bin with his life. Whatever did happen, he knew that Bin did it for him. As he continues to question what happened, he falls asleep in Bin’s arms. 

-

“Sanha!” Jinwoo screams. He’s gripping onto the angel’s ear and looks him directly in his golden brown eyes. “I told you to lead him to heaven, NOT TAKE HIM BACK TO THE HUMAN WORLD!”

Sanha whimpered. “Listen! I tried, I even put a trail of feathers for him to follow so he’d make it here— he was so close too…” He cried, “But the human took him back! I couldn’t do anything about it since I’m not HIS guardian angel, I’m Minhyuk’s!”

“I had already taken his soul, Sanha. Now, he’s just a dead person walking on earth!” Jinwoo let go of the angel and rubs his temple. “The council is going to be _so_ angry. This isn’t supposed to ever happen…” 

“Since you’re the grim reaper, can’t you just…take him again?” Sanha’s white wings are shivering. He really doesn’t want to face the council, they’re terribly scary. 

“I take souls. He doesn’t have one.” He replies, annoyed, and gripped onto his scythe. “And who was the human that brought him back? Black magic is a crime here.” 

Sanha scratched his chin and looked up to the golden skies. He shuts his eyes. “Moon Bin. He’s Minhyuk’s lover. Been together with him for 7 years.” He says, “That’s what I know from Minhyuk’s perspective. We’d have to contact Bin’s angel to find out more about him.” 

Jinwoo wanted to rip his own hair out. “For him to have gone into the after realm, a demon must have helped him! God those little—“

“Hey! You’re not supposed to use God’s name in vain!” Sanha cried, “Jeez, it’s as if you haven’t worked here for a century.” 

The grim reaper lets out a sigh to calm himself down and ruffles Sanha’s fluffy purple hair. “Yes, yes. I’m sorry, Sanha.” He rubbed the ear he was pulling onto earlier. “I’ve got to go now, someone’s scheduled to die in 5 minutes.” 

Sanha nodded. “Okay, I’ll try to fix this while you’re gone.” Jinwoo smiles and waves a goodbye before grabbing his scythe, then disappeared. “How in the world am I supposed to fix this?” The little angel mumbled. 

-

When Minhyuk woke up on a very familiar bed in a very familiar room, Bin was gone. He had been tucked in and put into clean clothes. The sun looked like it was going down outside his window and he looked towards the clock on the wall. _8:00._

His head feels like it’s being crushed by a boulder and his body is tired. He just woke up and should have energy but it seemed like he’d been awake for years. It’s as if a car ran him over. Slowly, he sat up and moved off the bed. His feet slide into the pink slippers on the floor and he heads to the restroom. 

A disgusting smell hits him as he walks into the hallway. The bathroom smelled like it had been drowned in cleaning products. How could it get any worse? The chemicals were so strong that he thought his nose would melt right off his face. He disregards his bladder, even though he’s got to go, and goes to the kitchen.

On the table, there’s a small note written on a ripped piece of notebook paper. The note read in very sloppy handwriting: 

_”I’ll be out for a little. Be back at 9:00. DON’T LEAVE THE HOUSE! Seriously, don’t. And don’t let anyone in. Love you a lot._

_BinBin”_

Minhyuk raises an eyebrow at the short letter. In big, red writing, he told him not to leave the house. He stares at the front door in silence. “Huh, maybe there really is an apocalypse.” He laughs before setting the note down and opening the fridge. He wonders if Bin has ate yet so maybe he should cook. But he said he’ll be back late, so maybe he shouldn’t…

“Nah, you shouldn’t.” 

“Oh my fu—“ Minhyuk jumps back in surprise and hits his back on the edge of the counter. He screams in pain and rubs his back. 

“Aw, come on. I didn’t actually scare you that much, did I?” Dongmin sits on the table, legs crossed and smirk wide. His tail swings back and forth in excitement as he looks at Minhyuk, who has a shocked expression frozen on his face. 

“W-what are you doing here?” He stutters and his hands grip onto the counter. 

Dongmin jumps off the table and his dress shoes hit the ground with a thump. His walk towards the shaking male is slow and deliberate like a cat closing in on a mouse. “I’m just bored. Hell has got nothing but screaming idiots. I want company.” His playful tone sets Minhyuk off and he wants to back up more but he can’t. He’s trapped. 

“Demon, go play somewhere else!” Minhyuk screams. This guy was bad news. If Bin didn’t like someone, there _has_ to be a reason. Maybe he’s trusting his lover too much but he can’t imagine Bin would fake hatred. 

Dongmin frowns and places a cold, rough hand on Minhyuk’s cheek. “Why must humans be so mean? But I guess you aren’t human, huh?” His red eyes burn holes into the other’s dull brown ones. 

“What do you mean…?” He asked in reply. “I’m not like you.” 

Dongmin lets out a bark of laughter and rubs the other’s cheek with his thumb. “He hasn’t told you anything, that stupid kid. I’m sure he wouldn’t want to since he did something horrible.” The demon says, “He’s closer to a demon than you are and you aren’t even human.” 

Minhyuk grimaces and pulls the hand on his face away. His hands grab onto Dongmin’s shirt collar which was exposed to show his strong collarbones. “Do you know what happened to me? To this world? Why won’t Bin tell me?” 

“Well, not to brag or anything but yeah— I pretty much know _everything._ ” A mischievous grin makes its way onto Dongmin’s handsome face which scares the absolute crap out of him. He leans his face closer to Minhyuk’s, their noses touch and breaths can be felt on each other’s lips. “You wanna know so badly don’t you? How about you do some things for me and I’ll tell you everything you need…” 

For some reason, Minhyuk just CAN’T look away. His eyes are glued onto the red ones and he’s a fly in a spider’s nest. He doesn’t like Dongmin, not one bit, but for some reason...he wants to say yes. To accept the devilish offer. He loves Bin, so much that he would die for him, but if that was really true then why wasn’t he rejecting Dongmin? 

Suddenly, like a miracle from above, Bin opens the front door. He immediately stops in his tracks when he sees Dongmin’s hands on HIS lover. He runs over and pushes the demon away. His arm goes defensively around Minhyuk’s waist. “Dongmin, what in the world are you doing here?” He hisses. 

“I wonder why everyone hates me so much.” The demon laughs, “All I did was help you out, Bin.”

“You already did what you said you would, so leave.” Bin glares at him. 

Dongmin crosses his arms and scoffs. “Fine, fine. But Minhyuk, if you ever want to know something that this loser won’t tell you…” The handsome demon is suddenly close to his left side and whispers in his ear. “ _Just say my name._ ” The whisper sends shivers down Minhyuk’s spine and before Bin could yell at him, he disappeared. Minhyuk was even more confused than before. 

“What did he tell you?” Bin turns to him and grabs his shoulders. “What did he say when I was gone?” He desperately asks. 

The shorter male looks up at him. His lover looked alarmed— like a rabid animal. His eyes were wide and his nostrils flared, his arms were shaky and hands clenching tight. “He didn’t really tell me anything. Just said that...you’re closer to a demon than I am.” Minhyuk says. “Did you commit a crime while I was gone? What is with you?”

Bin stares blankly into his eyes. There was silence and Minhyuk was getting more worried. The taller male cracked a smile and his eyes became shaped like moon crescents. That beautiful smile made Minhyuk’s heart flutter and stop at the same time. He can’t explain how he’s feeling anymore. It’s like he’s so out of it that any thought that slips into his mind just gets right back out.

“Of course not.” Bin’s grip loosens and his hand goes up to touch his lover’s jawline. The bandaged hand goes down to his waist. “I’m scared of losing you again. I’m sorry I’m acting so crazy.” 

Minhyuk’s head begins to hurt again. “What do you mean again? Why won’t you answer the big questions, babe? I thought we didn’t keep secrets.”

“I know...but I just can’t tell you yet.” He hugs Minhyuk tightly. His chin rests on the top of his lover’s head and he sways them around slightly. “I love you.” Minhyuk shuts his eyes and relaxes. 

“I love you too…”

-

The TV doesn’t work. Minhyuk’s been trying it for five minutes but it won’t turn on. Bin is working so he’s home alone with nothing to do. His phone is missing, the TV won’t work, and last night, Bin warned him not to leave the house ever. He was angry that Bin made that demand because he does have a job! Not only does he have a job but he’s the owner of the restaurant! 

_“Bin, come on. I’m not gonna get lost like a child!” Minhyuk huffed._

_Bin quickly shook his head. “That’s not why. You can’t leave the house.” He said, “And didn’t you say your body hurts? Then rest. Don’t go outside.”_

_“I can’t be trapped here forever. What about my family? My little brother?”_

_“Babe, trust me. You...whatever you do— you cannot leave the house. Don’t even open the door.”_

Even thinking about that conversation makes him angry. He clenches his teeth together and throws the remote to the ground. His hands push him off of the couch and he takes a peak at the wires behind the TV. All of them were cut in half very roughly. It was never like this before. He nudges himself between the wall and TV to look at the wires more closely. 

Three knocks on the door makes him drop the wires. “Police, open up!”


	2. Innocent Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yayayayyaya!!! A new chapter!! :) Hope you enjoy. Apologizes for any spelling errors!

Three knocks on the door makes him drop the wires. “Police, open up!”

Minhyuk’s eyes grow wide as he’s thinking about what to do. Bin seemed very serious about not seeing anyone else besides him so he wasn’t sure if he should open the door BUT it’s the police. What could they possibly do? Then, he remembered when he asked his lover if he had committed a crime. Bin stayed quiet for a while before laughing it off which was extremely suspicious. Oh, what the heck! No one bosses him around. 

Rocky swag before Rocky dragged. 

“Almost there! Wait!” He backs up until he’s out from the cracks and dusts off the dirt on his sweatpants. His fingers quickly comb the back of his hair as he walks to the door. When he opens it, the faces of the police officers seemed surprised. “Yes, officers?” 

They stare at each other before back at him. The tallest, a man with the name tag ‘Kim Wonshik’, clears his throat. “Sorry to bother you, but is Mr. Moon here?” 

“No, he isn’t.” Minhyuk says, “Why do you need him?” 

The young policeman adjusts the gun on his belt and looks down at him. “Kim Myungjun, a 26 year old, has been reported missing.” 

“Oh, I see…” He scratches his head and bows. He had never heard of a Kim Myungjun ever. “I’m sorry, officers. He really isn’t here right now.” 

The female officer softly smiles and pats his back. “Don’t worry about it, kid. We’ll see if we can contact him later. Have a good day.” 

They began to leave but one of the smaller police men come back. He seemed to be the youngest out of all of the others with a baby face. His name tag read, ‘Lee Chan’ and his fresh brown eyes are searching for answers from Minhyuk. 

“Excuse me, sir. You _are_ Park Minhyuk, aren’t you?” The officer asks and has a look of disbelief on his face. 

“Last time I checked, yes, I am.” Minhyuk tries to smile to ease the confusion. This man standing in front of him reminded him of his little brother. 

Chan gaspes and his hand flies to cover his open mouth. “H-how is that even...I thought you had that accident and—“

“Officer Lee! Come on, quickly!” Wonshik yells from down the hallway. The young officer stares at him one last time before running after his coworkers. 

Minhyuk is left standing in the doorway, clothes looking like he picked them up from the ground, and with his eyebrow raised. He has to find out what happened or else he might go crazy. 

-

Sanha is going crazy. He isn’t Minhyuk’s guardian angel anymore so he can’t speak to him or be the voice inside his head! His wings are flapping wildly and he’ll probably lose a couple of the white feathers from stress. Also, he’s been looking for Bin’s guardian angel to see what he did to get through to the after realm. 

Bin is strange. He doesn’t have a guardian angel. Everyone has something otherworldly watching over to protect them but he doesn’t have one. It’s rare for something like this to happen so it must mean that there had been black magic used so that angels couldn’t connect with him. Angel’s are connected to the souls of newborn babies and the baby will be able to see them since they’re completely pure. The angel will stay with the child until they die. Sanha has been with Minhyuk for years and loves him wholeheartedly so he was slightly excited for him to go to heaven since that means that they could hang out! Sanha’s wings hit his face. “That’s not the point, Sanha!” He yells to himself. 

Moon Bin’s information is blank in all the books. He must find out how Bin was able to get Minhyuk back so he could be properly punished by the heavens. Bin can’t control Minhyuk’s death, so it’s a terrible sin to try and then succeed. 

When he would visit Minhyuk and watch over him for a while, he noticed that Bin never talked about his family. He couldn’t even watch family movies so he just switches to a history channel! This Bin guy really is something, huh? Managed to bring a spirit back after passing... Love must be blinding, Sanha realizes. 

There was no other way Bin could’ve opened the portal between the real world and after realm without black magic. They’re thousands and thousands of spells, curses, visions, and strange recipes inside of the black magic umbrella. He’ll have to look through hundreds of books to find the specific spell since there could be so many similar ones. 

And that brings him to his current situation. Sanha is on earth, on a time limit too but let’s just ignore that, and is walking around the more poor part of town. He can disguise as a human easily - just needs to get rid of the wings, halo, and gold eyes - so he blends in like an octopus. He looks around the streets. 

There’s not much going on. He does though, see a small tent at the corner of the block. _FORTUNE TELLING_ is written in red marker on a board hanging in front of the tent. In his head, there’s definitely alarms going off. Yeah, it does seem like a tacky fortune telling hut but he can feel that this one was real. Too bad humans can’t tell what’s fake or not. 

As he walks closer to the tent, he feels more and more lightheaded. Black magic makes it extremely difficult for angels to properly do their job. They’ll be dizzy and forget their goals. Sanha has already blessed himself and has a pendant necklace under his shirt so he hopes it will keep him conscious. Just as he was about to approach the entrance, it opens as he was reaching his hand out. 

There was a woman in her forties glaring at him. “This is not the place for you, young _man._ ” She quickly says. Ah, he knew she could already tell. 

“I need books on black magic.” Sanha replies. “And I know this was very sudden but I...I would really appreciate a little help.” He bows down and his eyes stare at the cracked concrete of the ground. 

She hums, “Angel, what could you possibly want with black magic?” She scoffs, teasing him. “It’s the exact thing you want to run away from.” 

The witches and angels had always been at war. They just had differing methods on how to do things. Witches used poison, angels used medicine. Simple as that. 

“My human was supposed to die. As he was going to heaven, his lover had used black magic to open the portal connecting our worlds and pulled him right back here.” Sanha looked into the witch’s black eyes. “You’re the only witch I’ve ever heard that has helped angels. You’re one of the favorites among the others.” 

She lets out a loud cackle, then smiles. “I guess my scare tactic no longer works. Come on in, little angel.” When he steps into the tent, it completely changes into a large library with millions of miles of books. It smells like a forest with fresh dirt and glistening trees from the rain. “Black magic, you say…” 

“A human used it.” 

The witch immediately turns to look at him. “A human? Well, that’s rare!” She laughs heartedly. 

Sanha sighs. “It is. And to top it off, the human doesn’t have a guardian angel so no one saw what happened.” He touches the spine of a large book as he speaks, “I’m hoping that if I found out what spell he used—“

“You could reverse the effects?” She interrupts. 

“Yes.” 

They walk through the halls which seemed to stretch on forever. If Sanha was a human, he’d surely be tired. The books on the shelf are old and dusty with pages ripped out, bent, or the letters are fading. There’s the sharp sound of the clock that pierces through the silence. 

“You said that he opened the portal between worlds?” She asks and he nods, “Alright...and he’s human. So, it should be somewhere… oh!” 

They both stop in front of a shelf smaller than the others. Oh, lord was it still humongous but Sanha lets out a sigh of relief when he sees there’s only about...500 books. There was a wooden sign nailed on top of it that read, ‘HUMANS’. 

“Should be in here.” The witch blows the dust off the tops of the books. “Good luck, little angel.” Then, she vanishes. 

Sanha’s left alone in the darkly lit isle. “Might as well get started.” He says and his wings stretch wide. He shakes them a little before massaging his shoulders, then gets to work. 

-

Minhyuk tried to get on the laptop. He finds that it’s dead and the charger is missing. He’s looked everywhere he could - under the bed, between the couch cushions, in the cabinets and closets - but it isn’t here. Great. No phone, no TV, no laptop, nothing! He won’t be able to find out _anything_ if he stays in this apartment! 

He walks around, thinking and thinking and thinking and thinking. It’s his first day back from- whatever that place was, and he’s already gone nuts. Everything’s confusing and Bin has been awfully suspicious. Where did all that blood come from? It wasn’t even his. What happened to his hand? How was it cut so deep? Why? Why? Why? The bathroom smells as if Bin had killed someone and scrubbed it all the way clean to hide the evidence. Minhyuk shakes the thought of that away. Bin could never kill someone else. But what about that Myungjun guy? 

He scratches the back of his neck. He tries to calm himself down and breathe. Just stopping and breathing would always calm him down before but now, it did nothing. It was as if he wasn’t breathing in the first place. 

Minhyuk takes another deep breath even though he feels like it’s useless to. He claps both his hands together before running to his room. The closet door gets slammed open and he quickly searches for a large hoodie and blue jeans. Once he gets his old, worn out T-shirt off of him, he completely disregards it- same with his pants, too. 

When he finishes getting dressed, he brushes his hair properly. He looks up at the clock and Bin should be home in 30 minutes, which gives him more than enough time. He usually comes home at 4:50 so Minhyuk will have to be quick. 

Minhyuk grabs one of Bin’s caps and then a black face mask. He rushes to the door and practically shoves his feet into his running shoes. When he exits the apartment, he makes sure that he has the key so he wouldn’t get locked out. His wallet had gone missing so he took some out of his secret stash. 

The sun is shining brightly and he feels a bit stupid for wearing such a warm hoodie on a day like this. There’s hesitance in each step he takes as he walks further and further from his home. This was all so stupid. 

He walks to a nearby grocery store. There isn’t much people since most adults are at work so he’s definitely thankful for that. Right besides the entrance was a newspaper box. An employee seems to be restocking the newspapers because he’s got a bunch of old articles in his hands after he put the new ones in. 

“Excuse me!” Minhyuk waves and goes over to the man. He pulls down his face masks. “Is it alright if I take one of the ones in your hand?” 

He looks down at the stack, then nods his head. “Sure, man. We were just gonna throw the rest away so get one.” 

Minhyuk politely smiles as he grabs it. “Thank you, sir. Have a good day.” The worker smiles back and resumes working. He goes over to the newspaper box and puts in 1700 won in the slot. When he gets the newspaper, it smells like old people. 

Minhyuk speed walks back towards his apartment with both newspapers shoved up his hoodie. He probably looks extremely suspicious but he doesn’t care. His body still hurts like hell but he’ll just ignore it. The neighbors watering their yard or washing their car looks at him in silence. 

Finally, he makes it home. It must’ve felt like forever since his body feels like it got ran over by a bus. Minhyuk’s glad to see that it’s only been 10 minutes since he was out. He’s also relieved that an apocalypse didn’t hit the earth. Three seconds later, his jeans are off and his sweats are back on. He folds the jeans back and puts them exactly where they were, and then put his t-shirt into the wash. 

Minhyuk plops down on the bed, wincing when his sore body hit it, and then begins to read the recent newspaper. The first major headline was about the boy, Myungjun, who’s missing, and all the description of his looks. There’s a small picture that Minhyuk looks at for a while. Myungjun seemed like a really nice guy with a wide grin and slightly chubby face. His family was the one who written the article and they’re obviously distressed about his disappearance. 

Bin couldn’t have been the one to kidnap him though. Bin never would commit a crime. Minhyuk knew all of his lover’s friends because they were his too so Myungjun couldn’t have been a very important person to him if Bin didn’t talk about him. There wasn’t any mention of Myungjun in any of their conversations that he could think of. The rest of the newspaper is some random news and ads so he begins to look at the older one. 

Minhyuk flips the page and, again, sees Myungjun’s name. The newspaper was from 2 weeks ago but he was in this one too. Perhaps he’s famous? He begins to read it but sadly, this article wasn’t a very good one. 

_”KIM MYUNGJUN and PARK MINHYUK were involved in a major accident, both men were only in their 20s. On Sunday afternoon (April 7, 2019), 5:06 PM, Mr. Kim ran a red light on WYATT AVENUE, which caused his grey Honda to crash into Mr. Park’s red Kia. Unfortunately, it seems like it rammed straight into Mr. Park’s driver seat which caused him to—“_

“Hyuk!” 

The scream of his nickname startles him, causing him to throw the newspaper onto the floor. 

“I’m home.” Bin yells from the kitchen. 

“Welcome back! I’ll be out there in a second!” Minhyuk quickly grabs the papers and shoves them under the bed inside of an old shoe box. He pushes the box as far as he could so it’d be right in the middle. Then he hears the door open to the bedroom, causing him to whip his head around so fast that it could’ve fell right off. 

Bin tilts his head to the side with a small frown. “Dropped something?” 

“Uh, yeah, yes I just-“ Minhyuk stammers and jumps up on his feet. “Just dropped my...button.” His lover’s thin lips become even thinner when he presses his lips together into a straight and looks at him. 

“Did anyone come over?” The taller male asks. 

“The police. They were looking for you.” 

Bin runs to Minhyuk and grabs his shoulders. “I told you not to open the door! Did any of those cops recognize you?” He was visibly shaking. There was so much fear in his milky brown eyes. The shorter male places his hand on his lover’s pale face and Bin leans into it like a puppy does. “I’m sorry… I’ve just been so on edge recently. I’m sure you’re the same way.”

“It’s okay. Just calm down, babe.” He pulls Bin’s face closer to his. There’s unstoppable eye contact that they hold with each other. Electricity runs through both bodies when their lips touch in a loving kiss. It’s cheesy like a romance movie but… they both felt like their hearts would just explode into a million pieces. They’ve kissed so many times and it’s always the same happy explosion of a feeling. 

Bin has to pull away to breathe and his chest rises up and down. Minhyuk would usually be breathless too but… he doesn’t need to breathe. He just needs Bin. His arms wrap desperately around the taller male’s neck and Bin grips onto his waist. Closer. They want to be closer, closer. Again, they’re kissing softly. 

Bin teasingly pulls his soft brown hair and smiles into the kiss. In return, Minhyuk bites the other’s bottom lip, causing him to groan. Bin turns them around and pins Minhyuk to the wall. 

“You’re so beautiful.” He whispers lowly. “I love you so much.” His bandaged hand pushes up Minhyuk’s bangs off his forehead and he kisses it. Minhyuk hugs him tight and rubs his head on his lover’s shoulder. Both their eyes closed. He feels his pink hair being played with. 

“I-“

Bin’s eyes open when he hears the shakiness in his voice. 

“I love you, too… I can’t imagine being without you…” Minhyuk’s voice cracks and he rubs his wet eyes on his lover’s wide shoulder. The room is filled with the younger male’s soft sobs. 

“What’s wrong?” Bin asks, voice filled to the brink with worry. 

“It’s nothing.” The crying male whimpers and snuggles closer to him. Minhyuk thinks he can understand a couple things now. It would explain some of this questions. 

-

_”Unfortunately, it seems like it rammed straight into Mr. Park’s driver seat which caused him to severely lose blood and many of his bones were broken. His head was damaged and he had a very difficult time breathing, probably suffering from a concussion and then shock. From what doctors have said, it was one of the worst accidents they have ever seen. After a long attempt by the doctors for him to stay alive, he passed away. Myungjun has been convicted of murder. Quite sad about Minhyuk because he was only 25 years old. Best wishes to his loved ones who’re mourning.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dunno why but I’m just so excited to post an Astro fanfic haha. I just really love BinHyuk and writing.


	3. Heart Brew Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for any spelling mistakes! I didn’t beta read before posting and I probably should have but I’ve been exhausted lately.

That night, Minhyuk fell asleep before Bin. The older male was watching his lover. The body besides him is cold and completely still. He isn’t breathing any longer. Bin focuses on his paler than usual skin and pretty pink lips. Not one sound comes out of his mouth. 

Bin wants to cry. His breathing is uneven and hands tingle with the need to just touch Minhyuk. He remembers, not even a month ago, when they were laying in bed together and he was annoyed by Minhyuk’s soft snores. Now, he misses them. They showed a sign of breathing - _sign of life._ He doesn’t regret anything he’s done. All of his choices leading up to getting Minhyuk had to be done, no doubt. 

What would he have done to prevent the crash? He would’ve done everything. Too bad he can’t go back in time. The wind outside blows stronger. He feels a tap on his shoulder and he turns his head around, already knowing who it was. 

Dongmin was standing right beside the bed with a toothy smile filled with fangs. “Come with me, Bin.” He whispers, eyes glowing in the barely illuminated room. “Unless you want me to wake sleeping beauty up over there?”

Bin grits his teeth together and grabs onto the demon’s silky, black button up and pulls himself up. They walk together out of the room and into the kitchen. “How rude to not to ask your guest if he’s thirsty.” Dongmin teases.

“Want some holy water then?” Bin replies back. 

“Oh come on, don’t take it too serious.” Dongmin smirks, “Just wanted to joke with you a bit.” 

“Yeah, sure. Now tell me, what the hell are you doing back here? AGAIN.”

“The heavens are looking for me.” 

Bin pulls out a chair and sits down. “Okay, and why should I care?”

Dongmin grabs Bin’s bare arm which was resting on the dining table. His sharp nails sink into the human’s flesh and he winces. “How about you treat me with respect, Bin? I helped you get your little boyfriend back. Is this how you’ll speak to me?” 

“I...I’m sorry.” 

The demon eases his deathly grip and faintly smiles with that evilly handsome face. “That’s better. I forgive you, human. You’re just rotting with guilt aren’t you?” He whispers. “I’d be the same way too if I _murdered_ someone.” 

Bin grimaces and pulls his arm free. “I did what I had to do.” His eyes glare at the demon. “Now tell me more about the heavens.”

“Ah, yes. Minhyuk’s guardian angel was watching the whole ordeal when you went to get him.” Dongmin crosses his legs and leans back onto the chair. “Fortunately, since Minhyuk’s dead already-“

“He’s not dead.”

“He’s dead.” The demon hisses at him. “Quit interrupting me. The angel can’t watch over or help him any longer. I believe that his name is Sanha, or that’s what the others told me, and he had told one of the grim reapers about the incident. They’re looking for the demon - me - who helped you out. Sanha’s been looking for the ritual you did to summon me. If they find me, you’d be in great trouble. They could just take the memories I have of watching you do the ritual, then punish you. Then, they’ll take Minhyuk to where he was supposed to go.” 

Bin shuts his eyes and scratches his head. “My baby is going to heaven, isn’t he?” 

“I would think so. From what I’ve seen, I can’t imagine him hurting a fly.” 

“And I’m going to hell?”

“Murder _is_ quite a huge deal up there.” 

“How come the grim reapers get away with it?” 

Dongmin snorts. “Because it’s their job.” 

“But it’s my job to stay with Minhyuk.” Bin sighs. He’s so tired and ever since Minhyuk’s death, he’s been stressed. Even highschool was easier than this. “Is that all you wanted to tell me?” 

“Yeah.” The demon runs his hands through his night black hair, “They won’t get you now. They’ll be waiting until they know exactly what ritual you used, then the punishment will be decided.” 

“What’s the worse they could do?” The human tries to joke. “Take away Minhyuk? They’ve already done that.” 

Dongmin stares in silence at him. His red eyes bore holes through him. “You really love him don’t you?” 

“Of course I do. He’s my soulmate.” 

Dongmin rolls his eyes and stands up. He stretches a little before covering his yawn with his hand. “I’ll get going. Crimes don’t happen on their own, y’know?” 

“And please don’t come back.” Bin says. 

“Humans really are the worst.” 

-

_It’s a nice Sunday, the Seventh Of April. The sun seems to be overheating because it’s cooking the earth pretty well. Bin got woken up by Minhyuk that morning._

_“Happy 6th Year Anniversary, beautiful.” Minhyuk said, face flushing pink and smile wide. He held a tray with eggs, soup, rice, fish, and everything Bin loves._

_Bin rubbed his eyes awake and looked at his lover with eyes wide. “Babe, don’t you have work today? What’re you doing here?” He asked, surprised. “This looks amazing.”_

_“Trust me, it is.” Minhyuk put the tray down next to him and sat on the bed. “I asked for a day off. It’s been really busy there lately so I wanted to rest. Plus, you don’t stay that late for work, right? No doctor appointments today?”_

_“Nope, my schedule is free after work.”_

_“Then let’s go out on a date.” The shorter male has a cheeky grin on his adorable face, “How about some coffee?”_

_Bin felt so happy, like he could just die on the spot and it’d be okay. He sat up and pulled Minhyuk into a kiss. His lover lets out a bark of laughter and softly pushes him away._

_“Morning breath, yuck.” He said._

_“You know you love it, baby.” Bin teased._

_Minhyuk slapped him on the shoulder. “Eat your breakfast before it gets cold, knucklehead.”_

_“You’re so mean!”_

_-_

_After he finished his breakfast, he went to go get ready. Although it was a bit strange to eat straight away once you wake up, he didn’t mind. The food was amazing as always and his lover seemed so happy to see him enjoy it._

_Bin had put on a casual, white dress shirt with a thin jacket over himself. He was in front of the doorway and was putting on his shoes while Minhyuk is talking to him about a dancer he admired. When he stood up after tying his shoelaces, Minhyuk gave him a strong hug._

_Minhyuk pushed Bin’s collar to the side and placed his lips onto the new exposed skin. He licked it before sucking on his neck, giving him a hickey. Bin’s hands roam down to rest on the short male’s ass where he gives it a squeeze._

_“There. You’re mine.” Minhyuk kissed the small hickey and smiled as if he was the proudest guy ever. Then, he straightened out the collar as if that scene never happened. “Have a good day at work. Drive safe. I’ll be right here when you get home.”_

_“How did I end up with such a coy guy? I don’t even wanna go to work anymore.” Bin smirked before pinching his lover’s cheek. “I’ll see you later, then take you out to the best anniversary dinner ever.”_

_“I’ll take your word for that.”_

_-_

_All he could think about was Minhyuk. He should really focus on work but he can’t help it. He’s so excited to take him out on a date. They’ve been really busy with their jobs so he’s glad to hear that his lover took a day off. He’s missed him so much._

_Just as the clock hit 4:45, Bin went to the back to change. As he was taking off his hat, the door to the changing room slams open and he turns around. A fellow coworker of his, younger by a couple years and still in highschool, had barged in. “Bin-hyung, THAT customer is back.”_

_“Again?” He sighed. The person they were talking about was a woman in her mid thirties. She had been coming to the cafe recently and it seems like her only purpose was to complain about the coffee. She’d constantly ask to see Moon Bin since he was the manager and it seemed like she’d never stop talking about how her order was too sweet or had a sour taste._

_“Yeah. She’s asking for you.”_

_“What’s new?” Bin grabbed his hat and put it back on before straightening out his shirt. They both walked out._

_The customer seemed to be more angry today than yesterday. She was fuming more than the coffee actually. “Look at this!” She screeches, shoving her hand in his face. Her long, gross nails held a strand of blonde hair between them. “I was drinking my coffee, and may I say it’s as gross as always, when I found this in it! This is disgusting—“_

_“Ma’am. We don’t have any workers here with…” Bin pauses and examines the strand. “With blonde hair. I’m afraid that it isn’t any of ours.”_

_“Oh, I know you’re lying. Who the hell are you hiding behind there?” She points to the kitchen area. “You can’t fool me!”_

_Bin sighed again, probably for the millionth time, and backed away from the angry woman who was in his face. “As I’ve said before, none of our workers have blonde hair. I’m afraid the only person with blonde hair is you, ma’am.” She began to start her long speech about how the customer service there was horrible. It felt like she was talking for years. He looked away from the hag and at the clock that read 5:00. Sadness washed over him as he realized he’s gonna be late._

_The woman slaps his face. “Are you even listening to me? I’m a customer, you’re supposed to be hearing my complaints! You’re the manager, do your job.”_

_“Hey, don’t touch him.” Bin’s coworker pushed her away and looked at him. “You okay?”_

_Bin touched his red cheek. “I’m good.” He laughs before glaring at the customer. “And ma’am, I advise you to leave my cafe now. Don’t come back either, alright?”_

_She pressed her overly glossed lips together and clenched her fists. “Fine! I’ll make sure you’re fired soon!” The woman scoffs and walked out of the cafe in the most dramatic, obnoxious, bratty way possible._

_His coworker kept apologizing to him. “Hyung, I’m sorry. I could’ve handled it but instead I called you and then you got slapped and, and, and—“_

_“Don’t worry about it.” Bin patted the younger male on the shoulder. “Now I should be getting home. Minhyuk’s waiting.”_

_-_

_“Hyuk! I’m home!” Bin yelled as he threw his shoes off. “I’m sorry I was late, there was a customer who wouldn’t shut up…” He walked into the kitchen to see no one there. Both eyebrows raise up and he looked around. The apartment was silent. On the dining table, there’s a cute note for Bin._

_It read: “Bin!! Since you seem to be running a little late, I decided to go and get some groceries, we ran out of milk when I made you breakfast and I totally forgot about it until now. I’ll be back really quick, baby, and then we can go somewhere nice. Just you and me. See you soon!!!”_

_Bin laughed at the doodle at the bottom of the note. There’s two stick figures holding hands while a large carton of milk stands besides them. Minhyuk really is the cutest._

_Yesterday, Bin had called to reserve a special spot at a real nice restaurant. Afterwards, they’d go to the beach a little just for the fun of it. Cheesy? Definitely. And...maybe it’ll be time for him to propose. He had been thinking about it for months, wouldn’t it just be perfect to do it on their anniversary?_

_They’d have to go to America to get married and everything but it’s okay. As long as they’d be bound together officially then he would give up all his money. Every single penny he has._

_Instead of standing there like a scarecrow in the middle of the kitchen, he began to look through his closet for some clothes to wear. He can’t wear his dress shirt from today because it’s smells of his sweat._

_Finally, he decided on a blue button up and a fit pair of slacks. Before he was going to change, he thought he’d shower. It would be a bit disgusting to be smelling strongly of coffee beans and sweat on a date._

_-_

_When Bin gets out of the shower, Minhyuk still isn’t back. He usually showers for 30 minutes so it’s worrying that he’s been gone as long as he has been. He shook his head and water droplets fly everywhere. “It’s fine. Don’t be possessive, Bin. He’s an adult, he’ll be fine.”_

_Because Bin was raised in a cult, there - of course - had been murders. His family killed innocents just for their own sick ideals. Although he didn’t like his parents, he still had a fear that they would be caught. After all, they were his parents. Ever since he was 4, he’d be terribly afraid that they’d gotten arrested or someone who loved the victim was going to kill them. He understands that he should move on but he can’t help but worry more than he should._

_Bin looked into the mirror and took a deep breath in, then exhaled. “It’s fine.” He said. Minhyuk was responsible and liked to play safe. Nothing would happen to his baby. He began getting dressed. With his button up, he rolled up his sleeves to his elbows and then tucked the bottom inside his slacks. He makes sure that it looks straight, no wrinkles to be found. He added a plain black tie and called it finished._

_He hummed a random tune as he styled his hair. Minhyuk was the one who told him to dye it pink. He didn’t think he’d like it but if he’s honest...it doesn’t look too bad. When he’s finished, he looks like a new man. All freshened up and clean. Bin used the cologne that he knows his lover adores._

_The sound of his phone ringing makes him jump slightly. Bin put down the bottle of cologne and grabbed the phone from the bed where he last put it. Bin saw the caller ID, said ‘unknown’ to his disappointment. He was hoping Minhyuk had called telling him traffic is bad._

_He picks up the call. “Hello?”_

_“Yes. Is this Moon Bin?” It’s an unfamiliar female voice._

_“Yeah, uh, who’s calling?”_

_“The district hospital. I am one of the nurses, my name is Jung Yesoo.” She sternly replied. His heart dropped deep into his stomach and he gulped. “You are the significant other of Park Minhyuk, correct?”_

_“I am.” He stood up from the bed._

_“It’s unfortunate that I have to say this but, around 5:00 PM, he got into a car accident.” Her voice seems to have become softer. Is that a good or bad thing? “He’s currently in surgery. The doctors are doing their best to save him. We called his family but it seems that they’re visiting the United States.”_

_“Which hospital?” Bin ran out of the room and shoved his feet into his shoes._

_“District #78. Besides Beungu street.” As the nurse says that, he already has a foot out the door._

_“I’ll be there soon. Please call me back if anything happens.” He hung up, which was a bit rude, and then sprints to his car. If the window was open, he would’ve jumped right through it. Dramatic? Yes._

_Bin began to drive to the hospital, as fast as he could. He was nearly in tears. His teeth bit into his bottom lip as he was speeding. There were a couple of cars honking as he passed through but he doesn’t care._

_Finally, after what feels like an eternity, he made it to the hospital. He ran inside with all his power, nearly tripping over the curb, and was breathless when he got to the receptionist. “Park Minhyuk! I’m looking for Park Minhyuk!”_

_“Oh, uh—“ The man at the desk quickly types Minhyuk’s name into the computer. “We put him in room 506 but he’s currently in surgery in the ER. You can wait outside for him, if you’d like. You go to the left and then turn right, there’ll be a waiting area for ER visitors. Can I get your name?”_

_“Moon Bin.” He quickly said, “Moon. Bin.” Then left the front to the ER. There’s a nurse sitting in one of the chairs with a clipboard in her hand. She stands up and gives him a small greeting._

_“Moon—“_

_“Yes! What happened? Is he alright?”_

_“Sir, breathe. I’m sure you’re very worried but the doctors are doing their best. The car that hit him had ran a red light.” She stood up and put a comforting hand on his shoulder. “I’m not gonna lie, he was in a horrible state. We’re surprised he didn’t die on the spot. But, we’ve got our most skilled surgeons in that room.”_

_Then, Bin bursted into tears. As his sobs were ripping out of his throat, it felt as if he was throwing up. His hands move to cover his mouth and his knees turn into jelly. They hit the ground with a thud and he crouched over with his forehead on the floor. This was the worst pain he could ever feel. His heart was getting squeezed until it popped like a balloon._

_The nurse rubbed circles on his back as he continued his wails. “Minhyuk!” He screamed. His throat burned and oh what he would do just to see his pretty lover. His thick, pink lips and strong cheekbones...perfect eyes paired with long lashes. Minhyuk is so beautiful. He just wants to see him. God, please. For the first time in his life, Bin prayed. He repeated the same thing over and over, ‘Please be okay. Please be okay. Please be okay.’_

_The emergency room door opens besides him after a couple hours and Bin looked up with his disgustingly wet face. The surgeon comes out, his scrubs completely drenched in blood, and his eyes were red. He was an older man in his late thirties with a few grey hairs. There was a solemn look to his pale face._

_“Dr. Lee Minwoo.” The doctor crouched down to Bin. He stared him straight in the eyes for a moment and his lips were in a thin line. “I’m guessing you’re here for Park Minhyuk.”_

_Bin couldn’t utter any words. Once he saw the face of the doctor, he knew it was all over. He isn’t being over dramatic. He isn’t trying to turn his life into a soap opera. He just knows that it’s over._

_The nurse saw his shock and answers for him. “Yes. He’s Moon Bin, Minhyuk’s significant other…”_

_“Ah…” The doctor gulped and shut his eyes. “I’m sorry to say this Mr. Moon. I did all I could to save him. Unfortunately, he’s lost too much blood on the way here and because of the collision, his ribs broke and stabbed into his lungs. His organs seemed to have ruptured.”_

_“Don’t tell me this!” Bin cried. “Just save him, yeah? Save him! You’re the doctor, please, please! If he needs blood, I can give him blood. An organ transplant? I could do that too!” He pleaded. He seemed to be going hysterical and he couldn’t think. Nothing seemed to be getting into his brain._

_“I’m sorry to say this, sir, but he has passed away.”_

_Bin let out an ear splitting scream. “Shut up! Shut up, shut up, shut up! He’s not gone, he isn’t! If you would just go back into that damn room and continue to FIX him then he’d be okay. Just shut—_

__

UP!” 

“Bin?” 

When Bin wakes up, he sees Minhyuk sitting up with a worried look. Not again. He hates to remember that day but he always has dreams of it. Bin begins to cry. It hurts so much to remember. It hurts so much to know. Minhyuk goes over and lays down to cuddle with Bin. 

“Shhh. It’s okay, baby. It was only a dream.” He whispers softly. It feels like a mother’s warm embrace (in the least weirdest way possible) and he squeezes his lover tight. He can’t ever lose him again. The reaper will have to kill him before getting to Minhyuk. 

“Sorry.” Bin whimpers. “I’m sorry.” He let him die. He let him die. 

“Why are you apologizing?” Minhyuk ran his hand through his lover’s hair and kisses his forehead. “You didn’t do anything wrong.” 

“I— I let you…” The older male cuts himself off. 

Minhyuk feels like he’s gonna suffocate from the strong hug. “It’s okay, Bin. If you can’t tell me now, then I’ll wait until you do.” He says. “Don’t cry anymore. Okay?” 

“Promise me…” Bin hides his face into his lover’s cold chest. There’s no heartbeat and his chest doesn’t rise up and down. “Don’t leave me.” 

The younger male softly laughs. “I, Park Minhyuk, promise to never, ever, EVER leave you. I love you so much, Bin. ‘Til death do us part.” 

“Even if death comes, I’ll get you back.” 

“Oh will you?” Minhyuk says with a bit of pain in his voice. 

“Always.”

-

Jinwoo didn’t want to be a grim reaper at first. Y’know, it’s definitely not an easy job. Grim reapers have to go everywhere all the time because so many people die in such a short time. Then, he’d have to get their soul. When he gets them, memories play and he’ll have to watch them. He decides if they go to heaven or to hell. 

In his opinion, though, heaven is the same as hell. Heaven is boring, a place full to the brink of perfection. There’s nothing interesting up there. With hell, it’s just like torture. Sure, it sucks but he’d rather watch people burn than see a whole bunch of old people walking from one side to another while talking about their grandkids. 

When he took Minhyuk’s soul, he thought nothing of it. It was just like every other reaping. His memories seemed so bright and happy. “This guy really lived his life to the fullest.” Jinwoo thought. He sent the stray soul into the after realm where he’s supposed to be lead to heaven by his guardian angel. 

Sanha was Minhyuk’s angel. Unfortunately, it seems like a human took him. He got snatched right up by his little boyfriend and had gotten taken to the live world. Jinwoo’s definitely gonna have to hear a disgustingly long speech from the council. It’ll probably last a couple hundred years AGAIN. The last time he was scolded by them was when he accidentally showed himself in front of a dying human. No one alive is supposed to see him but it turns out that human survived. Then, the stupid human began to tell everyone he saw the grim reaper so Jinwoo was in major trouble. 

Anyway, Jinwoo heard that Sanha was on earth. He had to bail on the angel earlier because he had more souls on schedule to reap but he’s asked the other grim reapers if they could take over for him for a couple of hours. He wears ripped jeans and a large t-shirt once he goes to the living world. He doesn’t understand why people alive enjoy wearing clothes with holes in them. Jinwoo died a long time ago and back then, you’d be a poor man if you were those clothes. 

“Witch!” He pops his head into the witch’s worn out tent. She’s sitting there, a blanket covering her lower body, and has a book open. There’s a large snake around her neck. “Have you seen a tall angel around here?” 

“I have a name.” She snaps. 

“If I say it then I’m cursed, witch.” Jinwoo rolls his eyes. “Now, please tell me. Angel? Purple hair? Looks extremely young but is taller than everyone else?” 

“In the library, reaper.” She puts her focus back into the book she was reading. “Don’t make a mess in there.” 

“Thanks.” 

She opens the entrance into the ancient library. Jinwoo runs his hand on all the books as he walks to find Sanha. He doesn’t remember the last time he’s read a book that wasn’t a rule book. Ever since he died, he’s been too busy to do such things. If only he had wings, he could’ve probably flew to Sanha. 

Jinwoo killed his mom when he was alive. His son was getting choked by the old hag so he couldn’t just let her do it. It was stupid, honestly, because he shouldn’t have had a son when he was 17 but it is what it is. He had gotten another girl pregnant and she passed away during birth so he was left with a beautiful little boy. His mother was abusive ever since he was born. There was no way he was gonna let that cruel woman to take away his child’s life so he hit her right on her head with a nearby vase. Then, he stabbed her with the pieces until she died of blood loss. 

After making sure she was dead, Jinwoo took his son and ran. When he was caught by the police, he told his child to go on and threw himself in front of those cops to distract them. Turns out, it wasn’t a very good idea because he immediately died by a shot in the head. 

His grim reaper told him that he wasn’t wrong for what he did but wasn’t right either. The reaper decided that since he’s suffered so much by the hands of his mother as a child, Jinwoo wasn’t going to go to hell and instead, became a grim reaper. 

Although Jinwoo doesn’t need sleep, he feels tired remembering his past. His hand rubs his temples and he leans on a nearby bookshelf for support. After finding out what Sanha knows about this situation, he’ll have to go find the stupid demon who let Bin pass to the afterworld. 

In the distance, he sees Sanha. He’s sitting down, legs crossed and face concentrated, as a humongous book is laying on his thigh. His gold eyes scan the pages and text. Jinwoo sprints to the angel. 

“Sanha!” He waves a hand in the air as he comes closer. “Do you need some help?” 

Sanha looks up from the book and frowns. “It’s gonna take forever to read all these so...yeah. I’ve been writing notes down to which rituals it could possibly be but there’s more than I thought there would be.” He hands the reaper a notebook filled with writing. 

“Oh.” Jinwoo sits down next to the angel and grabs a book from the lowest shelf. “I didn’t think it was gonna be this complicated.” 

“Well, it is. Black magic isn’t a joke, Jinwoo. There’s so many rituals and spells that are similar when you perform them but the outcomes are different! Not only that but I’ve found a couple of rituals which tell humans how to cross into the afterworld but there’s way too many different methods that I have no idea which one it could be!” Sanha huffs as he scratches his head. “We need more clues or something.” 

Jinwoo licks the tip of his index finger before turning the page. “We can’t send anyone to go watch them. 1. Minhyuk’s dead. He doesn’t have a guardian angel. 2. Bin uses black magic so he wouldn’t have an angel either.” He says and his eyes skim through the text. “But…” 

The angel looks over to him and raises an eyebrow. “Got an idea?” 

“How did Minhyuk die again?” 

“Car crash.” 

“Was he the cause of his own death?” Jinwoo puts the book to the side. “Like...he crashed into a tree?” 

Sanha’s wings begin to flap and he stands up. “Another car crashed into his. The driver didn’t follow the rules of the road.”

“Humans.” Jinwoo rolls his eyes. 

“Humans.” He repeated. “What’s your point, though?”

“Let’s see...find a spell that involves sacrifice of a life.” The reaper says, “Humans are always vengeful. There were tons of cases where they murdered someone because the victim hurt their lover. Happens constantly.” 

The angel nods. “I see...sorry for being so dense.” Sanha falls back to the ground gracefully. His wings are swooping and he looks like a kicked puppy. “I care so much about Minhyuk that I’ve been forgetting common sense. I want to meet him so badly.”

“I get it.” Jinwoo doesn’t really though. “Don’t beat yourself up about it, kid. Just read.”

They began to look through more of the books on the shelf in silence. Jinwoo starts to feel hopeless when he comes across multiple rituals involving sacrifices. It’s gonna be a long mystery. 

-

Minhyuk reads the news article over and over and over when Bin leaves to work. Maybe a different Minhyuk? There are tons of Park Minhyuk’s out there! But if it really was him, then that would explain some things and pop up some more questions.

Dead. He’s dead. “Well, darn.” Minhyuk huffs. “I never went skydiving.” A small chuckle makes it way out and he can’t help but joke around because it feels unrealistic. He can’t remember anything the day he died. Feels like there was a stain and then someone cleaned it up. Is he even human anymore? What is he? He wonders if it hurt or he went unconscious. 

He rips both newspapers into shreds. Minhyuk doesn’t truly believe that he’s actually gone. He’d be lying if he says he feels the same as he did before but it’s too early to actually SEE something wrong. His hands scoop up the shavings and he walks to the bathroom, then throws them into the toilet. 

“I’m sorry, environment...but I’m gonna have to.” Minhyuk mumbles before shutting his eyes and flushing the toilet. He walks over to the bathtub and plugs the drain before turning on the water. He pours a whole bottle of bubbles into the warm water. He doesn’t remember the last time he’s had a bath because he’s just been too busy with work to but it’s not like he can go to work anymore. Imagine his workers seeing him alive when he was officially announced dead. That’s probably why Bin doesn’t want to him to ever leave the house. 

Minhyuk strips off his clothes and throws them on the ground. His feet hesitantly touch the water in fear if it’s too hot but it feels amazing. He sinks into the water slowly and it smells like cherry blossoms. The water is a pretty pink and he grabs some of the bubbles to put on his head. He hums a random tune as he swirls the bubbles around with his hands. “Love is coloured red like a rose. It will someday wither and fall like petals…” His voice is soft and gentle as if he was singing to a child but he’s alone. 

His eyes close and his body relaxes. The pain has decreased but it still hurts like hell whenever he moves too fast or puts too much pressure on the spots that’re sore the most. Minhyuk’s head begins to sink beneath the water and he lets it. He’s submerged and doesn’t plan to get back up for a breath of oxygen. 

He stays underwater and doesn’t plan to go up. It’s true. He really is dead. He doesn’t even need to breath. It felt weird to just stay underwater that long and not feel pain in his lungs. His eyes can even open without them burning. He’s like a zombie! Does he even need to eat at this point? 

He’s going nuts. Bin knew all about this but didn’t tell him anything. It hurts, yes. His heart aches and he can’t imagine such a big secret being kept from him by his own lover. The love of his life. Did Bin get him back? Had he grabbed him from Death’s grip and threw him back into the apartment? Minhyuk doesn’t understand how that works. He never was the type to believe in magic or anything so he’s confused. 

Minhyuk blows bubbles underwater from the small amount of oxygen he inhaled before going down under. He wondered if water would fill his lungs if he tried inhaling. He didn’t want to try it now, though, since he’s legit bathing in himself. “Fish-hyuk.” He thinks to himself. If he popped out a fishtail, he could become a merman. 

When he finally decides to quit fooling around, he emerges up from the water and doesn’t even take a deep breath in. He just laughs to himself. His fingers are wrinkly and he started to feel like the tub was too much. His body was too lazy to get up. 

Minhyuk deeply inhales although he doesn’t need to and pretends that it calms him down. Then, he whispers…

“Dongmin. I need you.”


	4. Always You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for any spelling errors. :) enjoy.

“Dongmin. I need you.” Minhyuk isn’t sure if this was a good idea but it’s too late to turn back now. 

“You called, beautiful?” Dongmin sat criss-crossed on the sink, a small smirk on his red lips. He looks worn out and hurt but it doesn’t show in his face. 

Minhyuk sits up and the water sloshes around. His hand pushes away the wet hair in his face. “Yeah. I need some answers.” 

“Go ahead, babe.” 

“Don’t call me that.”

“Alright, alright… what do you wanna know?” 

Minhyuk takes a deep breath in, then stares at the demon. “I’m dead, aren’t I?”

Dongmin opens his mouth in surprise and claps his hands together. “Hah! Bin told you?” He asks. 

“Well— no…” He sinks down further into the tub and the bubbles are to his chest. There’s a flush to his strained face. “I got hit by a car and died. How the hell am I here now?”

The demon jumps off the sink and goes to stand by the tub. His hands with clawed nails scoop up some of the bubbles and blow them in Minhyuk’s face. “Good question, complicated answer. Let’s just say Bin ripped you away from death’s gross hands and I helped him.” His hand clamps down on the rest of the bubbles in his palm. 

“I’ve already known that. I’m just confused on how. How did he get me? How am I still here?” Minhyuk frowns. Sadness suddenly just falls over him like a blanket over a sleeping kid and his eyes flutter shut. His heart feels so heavy that it might sink him if he was in an ocean. He’s barely had human contact and now, he was talking to a damn demon. It’s all so weird and overwhelming… 

“Look, kid. There’s a lot of things that you have no idea about. If I explain it to you now then you’d probably explode.” Dongmin scratches the back of his head and sighs. “So let me show you instead.”

Minhyuk raises an eyebrow at the demon when he grabs his face in both of his hands. He pulls him way too close and their noses are touching. Dongmin smirks with his sharp teeth and his eyes are a deep red color that hypnotizes the human. In a split second, Minhyuk feels like he’s in a different world. It’s as if someone knocked him on the head with a boomerang because he can’t seem to see anything. It’s all blurry and tinted red. 

“Watch.” Dongmin’s voice rang through his head. 

The world got clear again. His eyes widen and he sees his living room as if he was inside the wall. In front of his eyes, there’s the man he loves the most in the world. Bin is flipping through a large, worn out book with golden images on each page. He’s got a crazed look in his eyes as his leg bounce up and down. 

Once Bin found the page he was looking for, he ripped it straight out of the book and his eyes skim through the text quickly. He mumbles under his breath before walking to the middle of the living room. Bin pulls out a sharp knife from out of his pocket. It didn’t seem like a normal knife from the ritualistic indents on the blade.

“What is he doing?” Minhyuk thought. Fear begins to take over and he wants to move, to stop Bin. 

“Shush. Just continue watching.” The demon whispered back. 

Bin presses the blade onto the palm of his hand and his eyes shut tight, teeth biting his bottom lip. With one swift swipe, he cut open his hand and blood immediately fell onto the floor. The knife looked as if it was glowing— it was gaining power from his blood. Minhyuk’s lover let out a silent scream in pain and tears brimmed his eyes. 

“Bin!” Minhyuk tries to reach his hand out to touch his lover but it’s as if he’s a hologram. His hand passes right through and Bin didn’t even hear him. 

Then, after a few seconds of stillness, Bin fell down to his knees and drew a large circle with his own blood. He winces as his open, bleeding wound scrapes against the floor. After making a perfect circle, he begins to draw an inverted pentagram. 

Minhyuk could now understood what he was doing. The love of his life — the man he knew he wants to be with for the rest of his life — was doing a ritual. Blood was everywhere and it didn’t seem like it was gonna stop pouring out from his cut. 

When Minhyuk didn’t think it could get any worse, Bin left the room and headed into the bathroom. In a heartbeat, he drags out someone. Minhyuk immediately knew who it was. 

Myungjun was being dragged forcefully into the living room with his hands bound and mouth taped. The only reason Minhyuk could even identify him was because of those wide, almond eyes which were now red and swollen. 

“I’m not sorry.” Bin growls and grips onto Myungjun’s hair, pulling him to sit up. “You killed him. You killed my baby.” 

Myungjun sobs and shakes his head. More tears roll down his red eyes and his shoulders tremble as whimpers are trying to escape the tape covering his mouth. 

“You’ll die by my hands, just like Minhyuk died by yours.” His lover grabs the nearby bloodied knife with a strong grip and puts it to Myungjun’s exposed neck. “Disgusting.” He spits in the poor boy’s face. 

Myungjun starts to thrash around and looks away from the blade. Bin seemed to get angry so he pressed the blade to his skin until blood leaked out. Then, Bin points the tip to Myungjun’s left eye. It’s not even an inch away and Minhyuk feels like he has to look away so he shuts his eyes tight. 

“Don’t close your eyes.“ 

“Dongmin—“

“Don’t. Close. Them.” 

Minhyuk’s eyes are forced open and he watches as Bin runs the tip of the knife on Myungjun’s eye. Blood starts spewing out and falling down his cheeks. He screams.

“I’m sure you’d like to say something.” Bin whispers and drops the knife. He grabs the edge of the tape covering the crying male’s mouth. In one smooth move, he rips the tape off. 

Myungjun bottom lip is ripped off, too, and bleeding. He heaves and breathes the air as if he’s never had oxygen in his system. “Please— please, just kill me!” He screams in agony. The scene before Minhyuk seemed so frightening, as if he was just teleported into a horror movie. 

“How do you think Minhyuk felt?” Bin yells back. Fury was brewing in his eyes. “Y’know, if you would’ve paid attention to the damn rules of the road then he’d be alive and you wouldn’t have to be here. This is all your fault!” The taller male kicks Myungjun like a soccer ball and he falls into the middle of the pentagram. 

“What are you doing?” Myungjun asks when he sees the pentagram. “What—“

Bin’s annoyed. So annoyed that his eye twitched and hands clenched into fists. He stomps on Myungjun’s already messed up face. He continuously does this until a couple of Myungjun’s teeth break. 

“Does it hurt?” Bin crouches down and puts a hand on the injured male’s shoulder. “I’m sure it does. Minhyuk was in pain when you murdered him.”

“I’m sorry… I’m so sorry—“

“Sorry isn’t gonna cut it. I need your _life._ ” He mumbles. “No way am I gonna let you off so easily.” He picks up the knife and gives Myungjun one last look. Minhyuk could swear that he could see guilt in those brown eyes for that split second before he shoves that blade down Myungjun’s throat. 

It’s horrifying. Myungjun lets out a choked gag and attempts to move away. It sounds as if he was drowning. As he’s thrashing around, the knife cuts more and more into him. Bin bites his bottom lip and continues to shove it further down. Blood drips down from the crying boy’s lips and his eyes roll into the back of his head as he begins to get suffocated. Bin’s serious face falters and he begins to breathe harder. His nostrils flare and his eyes seem like they’re forcing themselves to watch the scene before him. 

Bin slowly pulls the knife out from Myungjun’s throat. He’s dead. 

“And this...this is where I come in.” Dongmin says. Minhyuk is so shocked at Bin’s actions that he forgot he’s got company. He turns around, looking frantically for the demon but he doesn’t see him. “If you haven’t already figured it out, what you’re watching is my memory of how I met your little boyfriend.” 

“How did you find him...?” 

“That book that he has— I was trapped in that damn thing. The council decided that I couldn’t stay in hell with every other demon so they put me in the smallest part of it. He knew what he was doing by releasing me because he knew that there would be no other way to get you back.” Minhyuk could almost see the smile in Dongmin’s tone. 

Bin can be heard mumbling a bunch of gibberish under his breath very quickly. His hands are clasped together, smearing more of his own blood. The pentagram on the floor begins to glow a light pink and Bin’s eyes are clenched shut. As if he was scared. 

“Bin!” Minhyuk screams again. He knows that this lover in the memory won’t reply but he does it anyway. The need to protect him from all his fears are taking over and he just wants to comfort Bin. Suddenly, he feels the cold water of his bath again and the wrinkles in his fingertips. 

“So. Whatcha think?” Dongmin asks although he doesn’t get a reply back. The demon sighs and brings his hand gently up to wipes the stream of tears rolling down Minhyuk’s cheek. “Oh come on. It wasn’t that bad. I’m telling you, I should be the one who’s crying! I’ve gone into hiding so I can’t really mess with the humans anymore. Sad huh? Plus, my energy is all low from passing you my memory so you’re welcome.” He attempts to joke around to make the human cheer up but more tears continue to fall from his eyes and make a plop into the water. 

Minhyuk looks so blank like a white canvas. There wasn’t a pink tint to his face anymore, just a pale and sickly color. 

Dongmin frowns. “I’m not really good at this consoling thing because I’m a demon for fucks sake but…” He scratches the back of his head, “Uh, just remember he did it for you.” 

In fact, that made Minhyuk feel even worse. The world is crushing him just like Bin did to Myungjun. He really did it for him. That’s not okay at all! It’s Minhyuk’s fault! “That…” He’s speechless. His lips are pressed together to form a straight, thin line. “That _thing_ that killed the guy wasn’t Bin.” 

“Oh, but it was.” 

“What kind of human could torture someone else like that?” 

“Apparently him.”

Minhyuk splashes his hand into the water, wetting the demon next to him. “I thought you were trying to console me! I just found out all of this was my fault!” 

“Because you died?”

“Bin wasn’t in the car with me in that crash. No one else was either. I was probably in that car alone, driving around because I was bored, and I went and died!” 

Dongmin nodded in silence. 

The human unplugs the drain and the water loudly flows down it, then he stood up and wrapped a towel around his lower half. The demon can’t tell if Minhyuk is angry, sad, and panicking. 

He puts his clothes on, not even bothering to dry his hair, and walks out the bathroom. Dongmin follows behind like a puppy into the living room. 

Minhyuk lifts up the carpet covering the wood floor. It smelled strongly of cleaning products just like the bathroom did a while ago. He didn’t notice the smell because the carpet was thick. Bin was never very good at cleaning so Minhyuk knew that he used all the cleaning products he could to cover up the blood. 

Minhyuk drops the carpet and presses his forehead to the floor. It’s an arrow in his back, a knife in his chest, because he did have suspicions that Bin did use black magic to get him back but he didn’t realize he got a sacrifice. A young man that used to have light in his wide eyes was murdered so brutally. 

There’s a cold hand that taps on his shoulder. He looks up at Dongmin who seemed to have soft eyes and a sympathetic frown. “You’re probably feeling guilty right now, aren’t you? Because you DID cause Myungjun’s death.” The demon pats his back. “How about... I make you a deal?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m contemplating if I should add smut or not... they’re my innocent babies so I dunno if I could but at the same time, I think smut can convey a lot more emotions than a normal scene.


	5. Role Play

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SMUT, SMUT, SMUT. If you do not like smut then skip over the part where Bin comes home, then stop when it’s in Minhyuk’s perspective. I’ve tried my best to write the most erotic smut but unfortunately, I’m not a very talented writer. Enjoy.

_“How about... I make you a deal?”_

“A deal…? For what?” Minhyuk cries. Does this guy really think Minhyuk is so stupid to make a deal with the devil? 

“Let me explain.” Dongmin grabs the human roughly by the arm and pulls him up to sit on the couch. The demon straightens his tie and clears his throat. “Bin will kill himself soon in jail. And in the most tragic way, too. He’ll torture himself for hours before he finally dies by his own hands.” 

Minhyuk hiccuped and covered his ears. “Lies. What does this have to do with anything? No more.” He whimpers. His head is overrun with thousands of thoughts and he can’t take it anymore. What’s reality and what’s not? His brain is about to explode like his heart which wasn’t even beating. 

Dongmin gently cups one of the hands covering Minhyuk’s ear, making the human so uncomfortable. Dongmin’s skin doesn’t feel human, more like leather in the freezer. Gently, he moved the hands down from Minhyuk’s ears and stares into his eyes. 

“I want to help you. Just listen.” Dongmin’s voice is light and soft. 

It’s almost as if Minhyuk’s being controlled because he becomes frozen in his spot, forced to listen to the demon. 

“How do I know he’ll do this? Because when he went to destroy all the clues that would lead police right to him, he dropped something important… the knife. It has poor Myungjun’s blood and his fingerprints on it so if police find it then he’d be screwed. But, I took the knife so I’m the reason he isn’t rotting away behind bars right now.” 

Minhyuk looks at him in confusion. 

“If the police ever find it, he’ll get locked up and you know who would go with him?” Dongmin pauses to look at the corner of the room. “Myungjun.”

“W-what?” The human (is he still human?) turns to stare at the corner, too. He sees nothing there. 

“Myungjun died brutally. He’s tortured and can’t move onto heaven or hell. He’s watching us right now, as if we’re animals in a zoo. A spirit who wants revenge won’t leave until his murderer is dead.” Dongmin has the largest grin on his face. His eyes begin to glow red and sharp, snake-like fangs begin to come out. “I can feel the pain from him. He wants to hurt Bin. Hurt him so bad.” 

“How do I stop him from going after Bin?” Minhyuk whispers. It’s strange that he wants to protect Bin after he knew what his lover has done. Although he knows...he still loves him so much. They’ve been together through thick and thin, even when Minhyuk wanted to give up on everything, Bin would push him forward. He loves that idiot so much. 

Minhyuk’s suddenly scared and turns away from the corner so his back is to the spirit. There’s an uncomfortable chill that runs down his back and his hands clenched into fists. He feels like Myungjun was standing right behind him now. 

“I’m afraid that you can’t do that. You’re not even alive.” The demon goes back to looking at Minhyuk. “But I can help you. I can tell that Myungjun is just waiting for Bin to be thrown behind bars. That’s when he’ll begin to torture the hell out of your boyfriend. Make him go crazy, fill his mind with guilt, and then all the guards will think he killed himself but in actuality, Myungjun killed him. Isn’t that right?” 

Laughter is heard behind Minhyuk and his eyes widen. Myungjun really is there. 

“Okay. What’s the deal here?” 

“Easy. All you have to do is…” Dongmin gives him an unsettling smile, “Kill Bin.” 

Minhyuk’s jaw dropped. “Why would I do that?! What does that help anything?” He yells, “I want to protect Bin— not be his murderer!” 

“You will protect him.” Dongmin roughly grips onto Minhyuk’s jawline and pulls him close. “Would you rather him rot away in jail with an evil, no offense, spirit who will ruthlessly torture him? How about when he kills himself? He’ll be screaming, crying, begging Myungjun not to possess him because he doesn’t wanna die. In the end, he’ll be too weak to fight back. He’ll die in the most painful way and not even in his home.” 

Minhyuk grabs Dongmin by the collar. “Shut up! You don’t know that it’s gonna happen, you piece of shit!” 

“Cool it there, Minhyuk.” Dongmin reaches his hand up and grips the human’s small wrists in a death hold. His bones are close to snapping in two and he whimpers. “I’m just trying to help.” He brings the hand up to his mouth and bites into the skin. Minhyuk screams. 

Deep red blood comes out from the wound in clots, making the ‘human’ want to vomit. Even his blood is dead. 

“Haha. You’re starting to taste like the other demons. Nasty.” Dongmin breathlessly laughs and lets go. “As I was saying, the deal. Got questions?” 

Minhyuk holds his wrist tightly but noticed the blood isn’t pouring out. He bites his bottom lip at the pain, mentally and physically. “What would you give me?” 

“Eternity with Bin.” 

He steps back from the demon and stares at him in silence to continue. 

“You kill him and I’ll take his soul. Then, you kill your physical body. Part of your soul is still in there. If it was completely gone then you’d just be a body who blinks.” Dongmin says and licks his teeth. “I’ll take your soul, too. Once I have part of it, I will begin to collect the rest and then you and Bin will be together forever. Isn’t that what you want?” 

“I want Bin to live happily. I want him to live.” Minhyuk snaps.

“Yeah, and will he be happy when he’s being tortured by Myungjun? What do you think? Myungjun will never leave him alone until he’s dead.” 

Minhyuk didn’t know what to do. He doesn’t want his love to die so brutally like Myungjun did but how does he know what Dongmin is saying is the truth? He’s a demon for Christ sake! 

“I see you’re skeptical.” Dongmin frowns. “If you really wanna see some proof then here you go.” 

The demon waves his hand up and down at the other male. Minhyuk looked around in confusion before Dongmin smiled wide at something behind him. The human turned around and his heart felt like it was beating. 

“Hi.”

Minhyuk has screamed so many times today that he’s lost count. Myungjun is standing up and leaning over Minhyuk who was sitting down. His eyes were white, just white, and skin was paler than Minhyuk’s. There were bruises on his wrists from the ropes and his bottom lip was still ripped off from the tape. 

Minhyuk has never wanted to run away so badly. He was frozen still and there seemed to be a chill throughout the house because it suddenly got cold. It feels as if he was working a night shift alone at a gas station. It’s unsettling. Goosebumps begin to form on his arms. 

“I’m sure you don’t want this thing to haunt Bin for the rest of his life.”

“Excuse me, demon. I’m not a thing.” Myungjun spat. 

“Sure don’t look human.” Dongmin replies. 

Minhyuk continues to stare up at Myungjun. Myungjun notices this and looks down. When he smiles at Minhyuk, his teeth are stained red with blood and his eyes form into crescents. “I’m sorry I killed you.” Myungjun whispers, voice raspy and light, “But I won’t give mercy to your boyfriend.” 

“I’m...I’m sorry that he—“

“It’s not your fault I died.” The spirit says, “It’s his. He’ll pay.” 

Minhyuk gulps as his hands are playing anxiously with the bottom of his shirt. He doesn’t know what to say or even do. He doesn’t want Bin to suffer at all. 

“It’s up to you how your lover boy will die.” Dongmin holds the ritual knife that Bin used in his hand, “In pain in a jail cell or in his home by you. If you don’t kill him, you will never see him again because he’ll be in hell while you’re in good ol’ heaven.”

The human looks back at Myungjun, then Dongmin. His lips press together in a thin line and his grip on the bottom of his shirt grows tighter. “Just— just give me time to think about it, okay?” He pathetically says. 

“Okay.” Dongmin replies. “But you’re on a time limit. I’ll give you 10 days before this knife shows up on a police officer’s door step.” 

Minhyuk nods his head in understanding. Myungjun frowns before disappearing again and Dongmin bids his farewell. Now, he’s all alone to think about what he should do. He never thought he could become a murderer. But then again, he never thought of Bin as one either. 

-

Sanha and Jinwoo found five rituals. There’s a solution for each of them so all they have to do is find the one that Bin used so they could reverse the effects. Bad news is that all five sound the same. 

The first one had to have a human, salt, fire, blood, and a demon. 

The second one had to have a human sacrifice, ashes, blood, and a demon. 

The third one had a human sacrifice, blood, and a demon. 

The fourth one was a human limb, blood, hair, and a demon. 

Last, but definitely not least, needed to have a decapitated head, ashes, blood, and of course, a demon. 

They all had different ways to reverse the effects, too. 

Jinwoo sighs as he puts the last book back in place and wipes the sweat off his forehead. They’ve been looking for these damn spells for hours and turns out, there’s only five that could be likely the solution. 

“I’m gonna have to find that stupid demon.” Jinwoo grumbles. “They’re always causing humans trouble.” 

“I’d help you if I could.” Sanha pouts. 

“Yeah. I wish you could.” The grim reaper runs a hand through his hair. “Too bad you’re stuck in heaven.” 

“It’s not that bad of a place, Jinwoo.” The angel replied, annoyed. “But I’ll look for the driver’s angel.”

Jinwoo made the OK sign with his fingers and smiles. “Got it. I should be going now.” He grabs his large scythe leaning on the bookshelf. “I’ll have a little free time before I’ve gotta get back on schedule. I’ll have to ask one of the other reapers to help me out again. But, when I’ve got that figured out then I’ll get to looking.” 

“Sounds good.” 

The reaper waves goodbye before disappearing. Sanha dusts off the dust from his clothes and flaps his wings because they’re asleep. A yawn escapes his pink lips and he looks down at the list. He has no idea how Bin could do such a thing. Whenever he’s saw the human, he seemed like the most caring man with soft eyes and a puppy-like vibe. 

Sanha begins walking back down to the way he came from. His footsteps echo through the long hallways filled with bookshelves and he whistles a tune. He had to go back and check the records to see who it was that killed Minhyuk. All he knew was everything that Minhyuk knew. 

He remembers watching the doctors doing surgery on Minhyuk. Humans are amazing. Sanha watched in awe as they cut him open and he wondered why in the world would they do that. He hasn’t been a guardian angel in centuries so new medical science was strange to him. The last time he was a guardian angel was back in the Greece days. He watched over a little girl who died of disease. For the rest of the time when he was off the job, he roamed heaven and talked with the dead people there. They were nice and most of them were elderly which was good. They had stories of all kinds. When he found out that he had been assigned to a new human, he was so excited. 

Watching Minhyuk grow up was one of the best things. The human was finding himself through crowds of people. Sanha was his conscience pretty much, leading him onto a good path. Some humans stray off that path because of the negligence of their angel. It’s amazing how Bin didn’t until recently. 

“Thank you, ma’am. I really appreciate your help.” Sanha says once he makes it back into the tent with the witch. 

“No problem, little angel. Now go back to heaven.” She waves her hand at him, signally him to go. 

He said one more thank you before leaving back to heaven like she told him to. His feet land on the soft, grassy land of heaven. The sun is shining brightly and the flowers seem to be singing with joy as some of the angels water them. There are thousands of people roaming around, some confused and some that’ve been there for a long time. 

The smell of lavender and fruit is everywhere. Sanha’s clothes turn white and he flies to the archive building. It’s at the top of a large hill but he isn’t tired since he’s used to going up to there. 

There are large glass doors in front of the building made of quartz. He pushes on them and goes inside. There’s an angel sitting behind the desk, like a librarian at the local library, and she looks up from her book. The glasses slip down her nose and she has to press them up. 

“Hey, Sanha! Whatcha need?” She smiles, teeth bright and straight. 

“Joohyun, hi!” He goes up and gives her a hug. “I’m looking for Park Minhyuk’s documents.”

“Ah, the human you were supervising over?” 

Sanha nodded. 

“Has he passed on yet? I’m guessing so if you’re here.” Joohyun pushes a strand of her black hair behind her ear. Again, Sanha nods. “Far back, section 2,007,817. His info should be in box— hold on.” 

She grabs the large information book and flips it till she hits the ‘P’ section. Her eyes skim the pages and finger goes side to side as she finishes reading the names. Her nail points to Minhyuk’s name. “Box #92640. Or somewhere there since there’s so many Park Minhyuk’s.” 

“Alright, thanks.” The male bowed his head. “And, I was wondering, um. Do the files have who caused the death of the human?” 

She raised her eyebrow. “Like a murder?” 

“Yeah.” 

“It should. On the last page of the packet, there’ll be a ‘cause of death’ section so it could possibly be there…”

“Thanks again.” Sanha softly smiles before flying to the back section. Ugh, he has to do more research! He was just in that witch’s library for who knows how long. He’ll have to push through for Minhyuk. 

There’s a sign with neat font on it which label the isles behind it. ‘Dead.’ Sanha wishes that he didn’t have to go into this one. He begins to stare at the numbers which decorate each person’s cabinet. It’s awhile before he finally finds #92640 but when he looks at the picture which was floating above the files, it wasn’t his Park Minhyuk. A sigh echoes through the halls and he continues to look. 

The pictures of everyone glow a beautiful white. They’re all dead. The smiles are genuine in the pictures as if they’re living life to the fullest. He briefly wonders about the people but slaps his cheek to get him back on track. #10000 was his Minhyuk’s cabinet. 

He pulls it out and sets it on the floor before plopping down. He begins to look through the files like an office man looking for documents. He gets to the back where the last moments of Minhyuk’s life were. 

Finally, he finds the file containing the details of his death. A name that he’s never seen before catches his eye. 

“ _Kim Myungjun_ causes Park Minhyuk’s death by driving right into him.” 

Sanha let out a sigh of relief. The mystery will be solved soon. He’ll just need to find this Myungjun guy’s guardian angel and then he’ll know what the ritual would be. “Minhyuk, here I come!” He cheers. 

-

Bin gets home exhausted more than ever. He’s been having a hard time sleeping these days. Ever since Minhyuk died, actually, he hasn’t been sleeping well but it’s just been getting worse. Once his eyes shut, there’s a race in his heart and it’s as if someone is staring straight at him. When he opens his eyes, it’s nothing and Minhyuk is asleep. 

If he does manage to fall asleep, he’ll have nightmares of Myungjun. The guilt is getting to him. “I’m home!” Bin yells as he walks through the door. There’s silence after his voice and he starts to get worried. Did Minhyuk leave the house? Did Minhyuk find out? Did Minhyuk slip and crack his head in the shower? 

The worry gets washed away once he sees his handsome boyfriend come out of the bathroom. There was a solemn look on his face that broke Bin’s heart. Minhyuk silently walks over and hugs Bin. He smells like cherry blossoms. 

“Minhyuk, I missed you today.” Bin says and ruffles the younger male’s fluffy, coffee-colored hair. He inhales the scent. 

“I missed you too.” Minhyuk whispers in his ear and bites the lobe, surprising Bin. 

“Hyuk? What’s wrong?” 

“Nothing.” He mumbles back and butterfly kisses Bin’s neck. 

“Babe, I stink. Let me shower at least.” Bin breathlessly chuckles. Why was he so impatient today? 

“I don’t care…” The trail of kisses lead up from his neck to his collarbone until their lips meet. Minhyuk sighs into the kiss and unravels himself instead of being tense. Bin doesn’t understand but goes with the flow. 

Minhyuk’s hand runs down Bin’s chest until it hits the zipper of his jeans. He quickly unzips it and undoes the button. His hands slip into the other’s boxers and rubs his hard penis through the fabric. 

“In the room.” Minhyuk mumbles as he pecks Bin on the lips one last time before removing his teasing hand. Bin doesn’t say anything and simply follows behind his lover, staring at his thick thighs and beautiful ass. 

Once they’re in, Bin pushes Minhyuk onto the bed, back first, and jumps on top of him. They kiss and the noises are erotic. Bin feels like he can’t contain himself anymore. He’s been stressing so much and now to finally be able to hold his lover again, tightly and in his warm grip, he’s on cloud nine. 

Minhyuk lets out a small moan when Bin rolls his hip and their hard dicks rub together through their clothes. He does it again and again until he can see the small, barely visible cum spot through his lover’s skinny jeans. He gets off the bed and unbuttons Minhyuk’s jeans before taking them down his soft legs and throwing it far so it wouldn’t be an obstacle any longer. He takes his own jeans off and discards them mindlessly. There the wet spot on Minhyuk’s grey underwear. 

“Hurry up, babe…” Minhyuk mutters as he wiggles his hips a little. 

“Impatient today, huh?” The older male gives him a cheeky grin before going over to the bedside table and grabbing the lube. It’s scented like ripe watermelons and a hint of a sweet after smell. He places the small bottle next to Minhyuk’s head before taking off both of their shirts. Bin kisses down his lover’s strong, toned chest all the way down to the barely noticeable happy trail leading to his underwear. 

Minhyuk’s hands land on Bin’s fluffy pink hair when he begins to suck on his dick through the underwear. He licks, teases, and nips on parts which send chills down his spine. Y’know, it’s really strange. Since he’s dead, how the hell is it possible for him to get erections? He’ll never know. 

Bin gives one last kiss to the soaked underwear before sliding them off Minhyuk. The younger man’s pretty pink dick pops right up and curves towards his belly. There’s a bit of embarrassment on his face but he tries to get a grip on the situation. It’s not like they’ve never had sex before because trust me— they _have._ But there’s something about this time that makes Minhyuk feel like it’s the last. 

Bin places butterfly kisses along Minhyuk’s strong thighs and remembers each muscles in his lover’s leg. Minhyuk was a very fit person for a chef. He’d go to the gym a whole lot whenever he was free and invite Bin. The muscles are beautiful although they look to be disappearing slowly because of the lack of exercise Minhyuk has had. 

“You’re so pretty, Minhyuk. It’s amazing.” Bin whispers before sucking a hickey on his thigh. Then he reaches over to grab the scented lube before squirting a very generous amount of the liquid on his hand. Minhyuk adjusts so he’s laying more comfortably on his back with his legs spread wide like a stripper. He flinches when the cold lube touches his rim and yelps. To Bin’s surprise, his finger goes in easily. “Did you—“

Minhyuk covers his face in embarrassment. “You don’t have to prepare me...I did it in the shower.” 

Bin sheepishly laughs, “Awe, I would’ve loved helping you, y’know?” With his clean hand, he pinches his lover’s cheek. 

“Yeah, but I just want you in me quickly…” Minhyuk shyly mumbles. “So hurry up.” 

Bin smiles before lubing up his throbbing cock. He’s been so pent up because he never thought he’d have sex with a… with a dead person. He always thought it was gross but his situation was different because it wasn’t one sided so hah! Anyway, he rubs his head once before leading it between Minhyuk’s legs. 

Minhyuk’s tears burn his eyes once Bin’s large penis goes in. He roughly exhales through his nose although it doesn’t do much and his hands are gripping onto the bed sheets. Listen, okay, they haven’t had sex in so long and Bin is a big boy. Not only that but Minhyuk did get hit by a car so maybe that’s why it hurts more than usual. 

Bin presses in and his whole shaft is inside Minhyuk in a smooth thrust. The younger male lets out a small scream and rolls his eyes back into his head. “Sorry, does it hurt?” Bin worriedly asks. 

“No, no! Just keep going, yeah?” Minhyuk says desperately. His vision was going white in the corners and he feels relief, pain, and sadness. God is he a mess. He motions down to his lover to bend over a little and give him a kiss. It’s a soft, long-lasting one that makes him feel loved. 

Bin doesn’t move until his baby said it’s okay. He starts at a slow pace to give Minhyuk more time to get used to the stretch before he speeded it up. Rough, harsh thrusts made Minhyuk mewl and whimper. Their kiss gets extremely messy and Minhyuk’s head hits the wall once before Bin stopped to put a pillow between the wall and him. Hand prints are on the younger male’s thighs along with hickeys. He looks absolutely filthy. 

Bin watches Minhyuk’s face closely each time he thrusts in. He bites his bottom lips to try and suppress the moans but they come out anyway. Minhyuk’s unfocused eyes find Bin’s and it’s amazing. They love each other so much. It’s just strange at this point. Minhyuk would do anything for his lover. He realized he was exactly like Bin. 

A hand goes down and rubs Minhyuk’s neglected, pink cock. 

“Oh fuck!” Minhyuk whimpers, he feels his whole body getting excited. His mind is going blank and all he can think about is ‘more, more, _more_ ’ because he wants to be closer. It feels so good and maybe he’ll die again because of this. Just this feeling of being high, having no other problems but the need to come. It’s nice. 

Bin groans, his eyes clenching shut, because Minhyuk gets so tight. “Are you almost…?”

“Yeah.” Minhyuk’s hand slaps Bin’s ass, making the older man jolt in shock. “I know you can go faster than that.” He playfully whispers before giving the shocked male a pinch on his nipple. He was getting impatient and he could tell Bin was too. There’s sweat on the living one’s forehead and a redness to his cheeks. 

“You’re just so—“ Bin laughs, “Perfect.” His pace begins to get punishing, forcing the soft moans out of Minhyuk’s mouth. He feels his lover’s thin lips sucking hickeys in the nook under his neck. 

“Hey, I’m close.” Minhyuk mumbles under his breath. He’s seeing stars on the ceiling and he can’t feel his toes. He tenses up, abs straining, and his hand flies up to his mouth to cover it. He hates the sounds he makes while having sex. They aren’t cute, they’re nasty. He prefers to hear Bin’s strained, pretty moans and curses. When he finally finishes, there’s white ribbons of semen on his belly and a little on his lover’s. It’s as if he’s gotten a heart again because he could imagine it beating so loud in his ears. 

“Yeah, me, too.” Bin moans. He pulls his dick completely out but thrusting it back in, smooth and nice. Bin’s on a rollercoaster and it’s about to drop him down a million feet. That’s the only way he could describe it. With one last thrust, he comes inside Minhyuk’s beautiful ass. The air gets knocked out of him and his dick pulsates which Minhyuk could obviously feel. His eyes are rolled into the back of his head. 

Minhyuk’s hand reaches to Bin’s face and brings his close before giving him a quick kiss and runs his hand through his lover’s sweaty hair. Bin pulls out, cum slowly dripping out of Minhyuk’s asshole, and he collapses right besides the younger male. 

“Was that good enough?” Bin asks, eyes shut from exhaustion. 

“You’re always good enough.” 

-

_Later that evening after they’ve showered and eaten. They’re going to bed._

Minhyuk’s back is turned to Bin as they cuddle. He shuts his eyes but doesn’t plan to sleep. He’s swimming in his own thoughts and it feels like he could drown. Random squiggles and colorful dots jump around in his shut eyelids. He knows that Bin isn’t sleeping either because his feet keep fidgeting but it’s just utter silence. No one makes a sound, says a word. 

Thoughts are swirling around in his mind like waves. He opens his eyes again and looks outside the window at the night sky. There were a couple stars which were sprinkled randomly and twinkling brightly. The moon was nearly full and there didn’t seem to be any clouds in the sky. If he killed Bin, then himself, would they be able to see this sight together forever? 

There’s no way he could do it. The thought of hurting Bin is disgusting, unimaginable even. One time, they were arguing about something stupid, and then Minhyuk kicked Bin in the shin. Right after, though, he broke down into tears and apologized for hours. They never fought like that again. He wants to snicker when he remembers that dumb fight. 

“Hey.” Minhyuk whispers, then slowly turns to face Bin. He pulls the blanket up more to cover them both under. “Are you still awake?” 

“Yeah.” Bin whispers back. His beautiful face was illuminated by the light from the window and there was a heavenly glow from him. Minhyuk looked at the dark circles under his lover’s eyes and the worry wrinkles. “Can you sleep?”

Minhyuk shakes his head. “I’m just thinking too much.” 

“About what?” 

The younger male snuggles his head into his lover’s chest. “Our future. Us.” He feels Bin’s hands stroking his hair slowly. “Do you want to be with me forever? Even if we’ve gotta do horrible things to stay together?” 

Bin tenses up. “Of course, I’d do anything.” He replies back softly, “Speaking of forever…”

Minhyuk looks at the older male, eyes sparkling but at the same time- faded. There’s no way to describe the look he gave him. His eyes were diluted yet they shined like the stars. Bin thought it was the prettiest and most painful thing he’s ever seen. 

“I love you so much. I know I should be taking you out to a beautiful dinner with scented candles and roses right now but…” Bin sits up and encourages the other to sit up with him. They face each other, sitting like children in kindergarten, and hold hands. “Will you marry me?” 

A gasp escapes Minhyuk’s lips. Of course he does! He’d want nothing more than to be Bin’s husband. “I want to but…”

“But?”

“You have to tell me what’s going on,” Minhyuk bites his bottom lip and looks away. “I can’t continue to ‘live’ so blindly. I love you, too, and I wanna be with you forever but we can’t do this if you’re leaving me hanging.”

Bin seemed a bit shocked. His grip on Minhyuk’s hands tighten and tears begin to form in the corner of his eyes. “I know you have the right to know.” He whispers. He was getting choked up so quickly. “It’s not good to keep secrets. This one will really just ruin us.”

“These lies will ruin us, babe.” Minhyuk replies, “And it’s okay to be feeling scared, Bin. I won’t love you any less if you tell me.” 

“Are you sure?” The male laughs solemnly before wiping his tired eyes, “Because I’m not.”

“Trust me.”

Bin holds eye contact with Minhyuk for a long, silent moment. There’s nothing but love in his expression. Minhyuk faintly smiles. “I…” He takes a deep breath. “Okay. I’ll tell you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. :) I’m thinking that next chapter is the last. I appreciate that there are fans who read my crappy work. Thank you. 
> 
> ALSO, I just wanted to say that when I was writing the smut scene, I felt so uncomfortable. I think it’s because they’re both very young and know each other irl. I’ve written multiple smuts before but this was the first time I felt guilty about doing it. Maybe it’s because I love Astro so much. God...I don’t know.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like it? I hope you did. I’m worried if I’m making the plot rush way too much. I’m sorry if that’s so. Also, I apologize for all the spelling errors I’ve made!! 
> 
> Criticism is very welcomed! Thanks for reading. :)


End file.
